The Fox's Trail
by Talon Blade1
Summary: Read the warning. My first KP fic, only saw the show a few times and it kicks.
1. The start of a beutiful relationship

I don't own any K.P. things Disney does. I've only watched the show a few times and decided to write a story. Don't get mad if I screw some things up. This is your only warning. If you don't like reading violent love stories with a little laughs mixed in, than stop now. For the rest of you open minded people, enjoy.

Ch.1

The snow had begun falling again. Kim was out walking in the crisp, cold air. Her jacket bundled up tight, she shoved her mittined hand in her pockets. She stopped to retie her shoe when two guys stepped out from an alley, one holding a knife. "Well well, it's little Miss. Kim Possible. Give us your money." "Oh please." she said, and took a ready stance. She landed a few punches on the one with the knife. She was about to kick the knife out of his hand when she felt the other mans hands grasp her firmly. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get loose. "This could have been easy, now it's not. Nodding, they dragged her into the alley, no one was around. While one man held her, the other took her coat off. Tears began to pour from her eyes as he began to take her shirt off. She closed her eyes and heard the sound of a fist connecting with a jaw. She felt he man that held her slump down, unconscious. She opened her eyes to see a boy, her age, begin to take the guy with the knife on. He wore a long jacket that went down almost to his boots. His hands wear gloved and a hat covered most of his shaggy black hair. He punched out, landing a hard blow to the mans shoulder. Angrily he slashed out with the knife, cutting him in the arm. In a quick combo the boy, did a side kick to the mans knee, then to his chest, and finishing him with a double fisted swing to he jaw, breaking it. He ran over to Kim and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He wiped her tears away and helped her with her coat. "Thank you so much." She looked up to see her friend Fox's gray eyes. She buried her face in is chest and began crying. "I can't believe I let that happen. Thank you." He smiled. "Com'on, Kimmy, lets get you home.

Walking home holding his had, Kim remembered when they had met. Fox had moved to Middleton two months ago. He made friends fast and caught the eye's of many ladies, including Kim. He was fun to be with. Always doing the unexpected and helping the underdog. He and Ron had gotten along right of the bat, so Ron introduced him to Kim. A week later they were dating. Josh had become obsessed with Kim. She liked him and all but he was getting to intense for her to fast, so she dumped him. At first Fox had began to fall for Bonnie, but he stopped that soon. She laughed to herself, remembering when Fox beat up Josh. He had been harassing her, and Fox didn't like it. He was expelled for two days and sent Josh to the hospital. At the time it wasn't funny. Fox had dropped him in one shot, picked him up, threw him into the lockers, denting a few, and kicked him hard in the gut. 

Fox's voice brought her back to reality. "Kim. Kimmy? Hello, earth to Kim, have we met?" Smiling he wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his tall, broad shoulder. "Yes I believe we have." Kim felt something warm running onto her hand. Pulling it back, she saw blood. "Fox, your hurt. Come on, I fix you up."

***************

At the Possible's house.

"That's a pretty nasty cut Fox. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" "Thanks anyway Mrs. Possible, but I've had worse, much worse." He said feeling the long scar on his left cheek. "Thank you again for helping my Kimmy." She said kissing the top of his head. "Yes, thank you very much." said Mr. Possible. "We'll leave you two alone." "Thanks again, ma'am." said Fox as they left. "Thank you Fox." said Kim as she pulled up a chair next to him. "Oh, Kim's got a…" chanted Tim and Jim before Kim cut them of and told them to go away. Fox laughed as he heard the two run off. "Sorry about that." "Where they gonna call me your boyfriend?" He asked smilling. "Yeah. No big though." She said blushing. Secretly she loved him, but she didn't know if he would return her love. She was about to find out. "Um, Kim there's been something I've been meaning to tell ya…" "Yes." The next three words would change her world forever. "I love you." "I love you too, Fox." She said unable to surpress the smile on her face. She hopped over on his lap and hugged him tightly. "Should we have our fist ki…" he said but was cut of with her lips pressed against his.


	2. A warning?

Ch.2

The next day at school, Kim sat with Monique and Tara at their lunch table. "I knew there was something between you two." said Monique. "Aw, this is so sweet. He so nice. Underneath all those jagged edges, he's a sweetheart." said Tara, putting her head in her hands. "He is. Hey, here come Ron and him." Fox sat next to Kim and Ron sat by Tara. Ron reached in his pocket and let Rufus out. "Here you go buddy." he said handing the naked mole rat a piece of his sandwich. He made a content sound and took a big bite out of it. "Hey babe." said Fox. "Hey sweetheart." said Kim. "So, Fox, Kim told me about last night." said Tara, while grabbing her sandwich. "Oh really?" A voice came from behind him.

Fox got up and looked Josh in the eye. Josh shook visibly for a little while. "Get the hell out of here Manky, or I'll make you." "That'll be the day. I've gotten some new friends." Josh snapped his fingers and two huge goons walked up behind him. "Listen you little asshole. I will completely destroy everything I can of you and leave what's left in living hell." Josh's goons stepped in front of him. The were taller than him, but Fox was fiercer. Kim knew what was going to happen and had to stop him. She stood up and went in between them. She looked Fox in the eyes. "Fox please don't." "Get out of the way Kim. I don't want you to get hurt." "Fox, please. For me." Fox looked into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes seemed to cool the rage in his gray ones. He sighed. "Okay. You off lucky this time. Next time you wont be so lucky." Josh and the goons laughed and left, quickly. 

Kim threw her arms around Fox. "Thank you." He smiled and kissed her. "Your the only person I've ever done that for." They didn't realize it but the whole cafeteria was watching the entire thing.

**** ****** ******

Kim was wearing thick snow camo. So was Fox and Ron. Fox had taken point man in the giant field of snow. They were somewhere in Alaska, looking for a hidden weapons silo. When they had found it, Fox tagged it and the made their way to the pick up area. Fox was holding a 9mm pistol in his hand. Ron was taking up the rear. He was shaking mostly by fear instead of the cold. This was the most dangerous mission either of them had been on. Drakken had had weapons but not guns. Kim was happy they hadn't been seen. Then it happened. A shot rang out and Fox was knocked off his feet and onto his back. A sniper had shot him in the chest. Kim opened her mouth but no words came out. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Fox had been walking and suddenly a cloud of crimson mist filled the air. He hit the ground hard. Kim and Ron ran up to him. He was still alive, but barely. Kim fell down beside him, cradling his head in her lap. Ron had is hands on his head, tears flowing from both their eyes. "Kim, you have to get out of here." She had found her voice again, but it was shaky and chocked with tears. "I wont leave you. You can't go. You can't leave me." His breathing became shallower. "Ron, take my gun and GPS. Get her out of here, I know you can do it. You were my best friend." Fox looked up to Kim. "I love you Kim." "I love you Fox. Fox? Fox! No, please don't leave me. I love you. Please don't go...." 

******************

Kim woke up screaming and crying. The same dream had been haunting her for the last week. She didn't tell Fox about it. She was trying to hide it, but this time couldn't. She had him come over after school to work on a history assignment. They had finished and had decided to watch some TV. Kim felt so secure with him, that she feel asleep and slumped onto his shoulder. He had fallen asleep with his arm around her waist and his head resting softly on hers. They had been like that for half an hour when her parents came home. After taking a picture of them, they wrote a note saying they would be back at five. 

When Kim woke up, she scared Fox half to death. "Kim. Kim. Calm down, it's okay. I'm here. Shh. It's okay." Kim instantly looked to his chest. Not seeing blood she buried her head. She told him about the dream. After comforting her he said. "Ah Kim, there's something I better tell you....."


End file.
